Kendis and Keshon Build the World's Deadliest Zoo (Thevideotour1's version)
Kendis and Keshon Build the World's Deadliest Zoo is the 57th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 23, 1993. Plot When Kendis and Keshon open the world's deadliest zoo, "Kendis and Keshon's Zoo", Clifford and Nevaeh are so scared they there are thousands of animals at the zoo. This gives Kendis and Keshon's Zoo a complete failure when Clifford and Nevaeh ground Kendis and Keshon for 2 weeks. Cast *Kendis (Tia Mowry) *Keshon (Tamera Mowry) *Clifford (Denzel Washington) *Nevaeh (Ola Ray) *Tyrone (Rickey Carter) *Mac (DeVaughn Nixon) *Monty (Tahj Mowry) *Sasha (Rachel Redd) Sound Effects Used *Elektra Records, Baboons (Used for 14 African baboons) *Elektra Records, Camel (Used for 21 camels) *Elektra Records, Hoot Owl (Used for 19 Siamang gibbons) *Hollywoodedge, Big Roars Animal Lg CRT013601 (All 3 roars used for 17 Chinese pandas) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 (Heavily used for 20 kangaroos hopping) *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Used for 16 giraffes) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Used for 19 Tasmanian devils) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Used for 19 Tasmanian devils) *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Used for 35 chimpanzees and 10 orangutans) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Used for 13 African elephants) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 (Used for 13 African elephants) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 (Used for 13 African elephants) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (All 7 trumpets used for 16 Asian elephants) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Seals Group CRT013401 (Used for 40 harbor seals) *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 (Used for 10 zebras) *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (All 6 whinnies heard used for 10 zebras) *Hollywoodedge, Jungle Ambiencespe PE010801 (Used for ambience at Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Hollywoodedge, Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 (Used for 18 lions) *Hollywoodedge, Moose Calls Raspy Hon PE026301 (Used for 12 mooses) *Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016801/Sound Ideas, COUGAR - GROWL, ANIMAL, MOUNTAIN LION, CAT 03 (Used for 16 tigers) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Man PainedS PE134201 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Used for 21 poison dart frogs and 8 puckman frogs) *Hollywoodedge, Single Seal Barking CRT013406 (Used for 17 Southern elephant seals) *Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar (Used for 10 African rhinoceroses) *KING KONG ROAR (Used for 12 western lowland gorillas) *Sound Ideas, ALLIGATOR - GROWLING, ANIMAL, REPTILE (Used for 11 gharials) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT AT ZOO (Used for 13 African elephants) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, OTTER - YOUNG, CLOSE UP, ANGRY CHIRPS (Used for 15 otters) *Sound Ideas, ANTEATER - ANTEATER GROWL, ANIMAL (Used for 27 aardvarks) *Sound Ideas, BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL (Used for 18 polar bears) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CRANE - SAURAUS CRANE: SCREECHY CALLS, ANIMAL (Used for 19 cranes) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Used for 14 owls) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PENGUIN - PENGUINS CACKLE, WOO AND CHATTER, ANIMAL (Used for 16 African penguins) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TOUCAN - TOCO TOUCAN CALLING, ANIMAL (Used for 42 kneel-billed toucans) *Sound Ideas, CAMEL - CAMEL HONKS, ANIMAL (Used for 12 African hippos) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING (Used for 23 American bisons) *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (Used for 19 Tasmanian devils) *Sound Ideas, CROCODILE - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, REPTILE (Used for 12 Nile crocodiles) *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Used for 17 bullfrogs) *Sound Ideas, HYENA - CALLS, YELPS, LAUGHS, ANIMAL (Used for 15 hyenas) *Sound Ideas, LEMUR - ROUGH LEMUR BARKS & HOWLS, ANIMAL (Used for 32 ring-tailed lemurs and 17 black and white ruffed lemurs) *Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY CHATTERING, ANIMAL, APE (Used for 15 golden lion tamarins) *Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, APE (Used for 15 golden lion tamarins) *Sound Ideas, MONSTER - DRAGON GROAN, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL (Used for 13 saltwater crocodiles) *Sound Ideas, PORCUPINE - CALLING, ANGRY, ANIMAL (Used for 18 porcupines) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 07 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Used for 35 California sea lions) *Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (Universal Studios) (Used for 20 beavers) *Sound Ideas, TIGER - SIBERIAN TIGER: GROWLS, SNARLS, ANIMAL, CAT (Used for 16 tigers) *Sound Ideas, WALRUS - GRUNTS, ANIMAL (Used for 13 walruses) *TWO CATS SCREECHING AND MOANING (Used for 19 Tasmanian devils) Trivia *The list of zoo animals Kendis and Keshon need to put in Kendis and Keshon's Zoo are listed down on what page number is on the 5-page list: *#13 African elephants (Page 1) *#16 Asian elephants (Page 1) *#19 Siamang gibbons (Page 1) *#15 golden lion tamarins (Page 1) *#10 Philippine tarsiers (Page 1) *#12 platypuses (Page 1) *#10 short beaked echidnas (Page 1) *#35 chimpanzees (Page 1) *#20 slow lorises (Page 1) *#13 walruses (Page 1) *#14 African baboons (Page 1) *#15 hyenas (Page 1) *#26 iguanas (Page 1) *#18 porcupines (Page 2) *#32 ring-tailed lemurs (Page 2) *#16 giraffes (Page 2) *#42 kneel-billed toucans (Page 2) *#26 ostriches (Page 2) *#10 zebras (Page 2) *#10 African rhinoceroses (Page 2) *#16 tigers (Page 2) *#18 lions (Page 2) *#12 mooses (meese) (Page 2) *#10 orangutans (5 Sumatran, 5 Bornean) (Page 2) *#12 western lowland gorillas (Page 2) *#30 cobras (Page 2) *#60 sea snakes (Page 2) *#19 cranes (Page 3) *#17 black and white ruffed lemurs (Page 3) *#11 gharials (Page 3) *#12 Nile crocodiles (Page 3) *#13 saltwater crocodiles (Page 3) *#14 Southern elephant seals (Page 3) *#15 giant moray eels (Page 3) *#16 African penguins (Page 3) *#17 Chinese pandas (Page 3) *#18 polar bears (Page 3) *#19 Tasmanian devils (Page 3) *#20 kangaroos (Page 3) *#21 koalas (Page 3) *#20 whales sharks (Page 4) *#15 Komodo dragons (Page 4) *#12 fire salamanders (Page 4) *#30 Southern cassowaries (Page 4) *#13 gnus (Page 4) *#9 killer whales (Page 4) *#17 giant cobra-venomed stingrays (Page 4) *#21 poison dart frogs (Page 4) *#8 puckman frogs (Page 4) *#38 sea urchins (Page 4) *#14 owls (Page 4) *#37 California pikas (Page 4) *#16 sloths (Page 4) *#12 African hippos (Page 4) *#7 narwhals (Page 4) *#13 white handed gibbons (Page 5) *#16 Brazillian spider monkeys (Page 5) *#25 capybaras (Page 5) *#20 beavers (Page 5) *#15 otters (Page 5) *#30 tree pangolins (Page 5) *#40 harbor seals (Page 5) *#35 California sea lions (Page 5) *#21 camels (Page 5) *#23 American bisons (Page 5) *#25 tapirs (Page 5) *#27 aardvarks (Page 5) *#29 green sea turtles (Page 5) *#31 tortoises (Page 5) *#17 bullfrogs (Page 5) *#5 blue whales (Page 5) *Kendis and Keshon got grounded for 2 weeks. Quotes Quote 1: *Kendis: We're gonna turn our backyard into Kendis and Keshon's Zoo. It's a zoo full of deadly, giant, obscure and awesome animals! *Keshon: We have everything listed down. *(Kendis and Keshon looks at the page 1 on the 5-page list of animals they need to put in the zoo) *Kendis: Okay. We have 71 animals listed here. On page 1, there will be 13 African elephants, 16 Asian elephants, 19 Siamang gibbons, 15 golden lion tamarins, 10 Philippine tarsiers, 12 platypuses, 10 short beaked echidnas, 35 chimpanzees, 20 slow lorises, 13 walruses, 14 African baboons, 15 hyenas and 26 iguanas. *Keshon: That'll be 13 animals listed and 218 individual animals together on page 1. *(Kendis turns to page 2) *Kendis: On page 2, there will be 18 porcupines, 32 ring-tailed lemurs, 16 giraffes, 42 kneel-billed toucans, 26 ostriches, 10 zebras, 10 African rhinoceroses, 16 tigers, 18 lions, 12 mooses... or meese, 10 orangutans -- 5 Sumatran and 5 Bornean, 12 western lowland gorillas, 30 cobras and 60 sea snakes. *Keshon: That'll be 14 animals listed and 312 individual animals together on page 2. *(Kendis turns to page 3) *Kendis: On page 3, there will be 19 cranes, 17 black and white ruffed lemurs, 11 gharials, 12 Nile crocodiles, 13 saltwater crocodiles, 14 Southern elephant seals, 15 giant moray eels, 16 African penguins, 17 Chinese pandas, 18 polar bears, 19 Tasmanian devils, 20 kangaroos and 21 koalas. *Keshon: That'll be 13 animals listed and 212 individual animals together on page 3. *(Kendis turns to page 4) *Kendis: On page 4, there will be 20 whales sharks, 15 Komodo dragons, 12 fire salamanders, 30 Southern cassowaries, 13 gnus, 9 killer whales, 17 giant cobra-venomed stingrays, 21 poison dart frogs, 8 puckman frogs, 38 sea urchins, 14 owls, 37 California pikas, 16 sloths, 12 African hippos, and 7 narwhals. *Keshon: That'll be 15 animals listed and 269 individual animals together on page 4. *(Keshon turns to page 5) *Kendis: And on page 5, there will be 13 white handed gibbons, 16 Brazillian spider monkeys, 25 capybaras, 20 beavers, 15 otters, 30 tree pangolins, 40 harbor seals, 35 California sea lions, 21 camels, 23 American bisons, 25 tapirs, 27 aardvarks, 29 green sea turtles, 31 tortoises, 17 bullfrogs and 5 blue whales. *Keshon: That'll be 16 animals listed and 372 individual animals together page 5. *Kendis: Our zoo will have 1,383 individual animals all together. *Keshon: Oh, my God! That is a lot! *Kendis: Okay. Let's get to work. *Keshon: Okay. Quote 2: *(at the completely built version of Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Kendis: At last, the zoo is complete. We both hafta go to the hospital over 10 fuckin' times because the lions bit my damn shoulders, the platypus shot venom into my damn knee and the zebras fuckin' kicked me. *Keshon: Besides, the ostriches pecked my fuckin' face until the bruised, the moose rammed me with his shitty antlers, the sea urchins shot needles in my fuckin' hand and the gharials bit my fuckin' foot so damn hard -- it bled badly. *(cuts to a variety of zoo animals) *Kendis: Oh, my God! It's a jungle out there! Very dangerous! *Keshon: Mm-hmm. *(wipes to Kendis and Keshon with the all the treasure at Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Kendis: Look at all this treasure! Our zoo is a success with all our animals! *Keshon: Yeah! Everyone loves it here! We got everything we need to make it look fancy and famous! This is 100 miles peeking! All the animals are doing great! *Clifford and Nevaeh: (shrieking) AAAH!!! *Nevaeh: OH, MY GOD!! KENDIS AND KESHON, HOW DARE YOU OPEN A ZOO FULL OF UNSAFE AND DANGEROUS ANIMALS!! THOSE ARE WAY TOO MANY FUCKIN' ANIMALS YOU HAVE IN THIS ZOO!! SOME OF THEM ARE EVEN BANNED FROM ZOOS IN THE USA!! *Clifford: SOME OF THESE ANIMALS AIN'T ENDANGERED AT ALL AND THEY NEED TO BE FREE!! *Kendis: But all the animals are all safe and they all love them here! *Keshon: They are love us! They let us ride them and pet them like pets! *Nevaeh: PETS?!! SERIOUSLY, YOU'VE BEEN PETTING THEM!! THESE ARE LETHAL AND WILD ANIMALS!! SOME OF THEM ARE CARNIVORES THAT CAN SHRED YOU TO THE BONE AND EAT ALL YOUR FUCKIN' FAT AROUND YOUR BONES, SOME OF THEM HAVE TOXIC VENOM POWERFUL ENOUGH TO SWELL YOUR BODIES INTO SWOLLEN BALLS AND SOME OF THEM ARE SO FUCKIN' STRONG THAT THEY CAN RIP YOUR SHITTY ARMS OFF AND FUCKING THROW THEM AT YOU!! *Clifford: AND SOME OF THEM ARE SO FUCKIN' LOUD -- THEIR SCREAMS WILL MAKE YOUR FUCKIN' EARS BLEED!! *(Nevaeh takes a look at the animals in Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Neveah: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! 35 CHIMPAZEES?!! 90 VENOMOUS SNAKES?!! LOTS OF OSTRICHES?!! A HUGE LOAD OF TOUCANS?!! TOO MANY KILLER WHALES?!! TOO MANY ELEPHANTS?!! A LOTTA POISON DART FROGS?!! *Clifford: What the hell could they also have? *(Clifford takes a look at more animals in Kendis and Keshon's Zoo) *Clifford: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WAY TOO MANY CASSOWARIES?!! WAY TOO MANY CROCODILES?!! TOO MANY PANDAS?!! TOO MANY POLAR BEARS?!! TOO MANY LEMURS?!! TOO MANY MONKEYS?!! TOO MANY SEALS?!! EVEN TOO MANY PENGUINS?!! *Nevaeh: THOSE FROGS ARE CALLED PAC-MAN FROGS, NOT PUCKMAN FROGS!! THEY USED TO BE PUCKMAN FROGS BUT PEOPLE HAVE BE VANDALIZING THE SIGN BY CHANGING THE "P" INTO ONE "F" AND THEY FORMED THE "F" WORD SO SCIENTISTS RENAMED THEM PAC-MAN FROGS IN 1980 AFTER ALL THAT VANDALISM!! *Clifford: ALL THOSE ANIMALS WERE DOING PERFECTLY IN THE WILD AND YOU KIDNAPPED THEM IN THESE CAGES FOR NO REASON!! THIS AIN'T A ZOO!! THIS IS AN ANIMAL PRISON OF DOOM!! *Nevaeh: WE'RE BUILDING A GIANT 100-FOOT MAGNET TO PICK UP THE ZOO OF A 500 MILE PER HOUR HELICOPTER AND WE'RE GONNA LAND ALL THE ANIMALS WHERE THEY BELONG!!!